Volume dimensioning devices, i.e. dimensioners, are devices that are used for estimating sizes of items (such as boxes) and the sizes of empty spaces (such as the volume left in a delivery truck). Dimensioners may be larger devices that are a static part of a larger logistical system in a distribution center or warehouse, or they may be smaller mobile devices designed for portable use. Mobile dimensioners that are certified for use in commerce can be used to charge customers for shipment based on the dimensions of an item. The National Conference on Weights and Measures (NCWM) issues a National Type Evaluation Program (NTEP) Certificate of Conformance to mobile dimensioners that have been evaluated and found to produce accurate measurements capable of meeting applicable requirements of the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) Handbook 44, entitled “Specifications, Tolerances, and Other Technical Requirements for Weighing and Measuring Devices.”
Despite the certification process, mobile dimensioners can have variable tolerances in measurements as a result of the inherent variations that arise from different methods of measurement. The same item could be measured from two different locations, resulting in two different methods of measurement, each with a different angle relative to the item being measured as well as a different distance to the item being measured. Consequently, it is possible to have two different measurements for an item, both of which are certifiable and correct, all because of the variable tolerances in the methods of measurement. More specifically, because the accuracy dimension (referred to as “d” in the NIST and NTEP documentation) can change, two different yet valid measurements can be obtained simply by moving the mobile dimensioner around.
By way of a non-limiting example, assume that one dimension of an item to be shipped has been measured with a mobile dimensioner to be 9.5 with an accuracy dimension of 0.5 (i.e. d=0.5). Simply moving the mobile dimensioner side to side or further away might provide the same dimension with a measurement of 10 with an accuracy dimension of 1.0 (i.e. d=1.0). In yet other situations, it is possible to produce variable measurements for the same dimension with the same accuracy dimension. Again, simply by moving the mobile dimensioner in and out, it would be possible to go from a measurement of 10 with a d=1.0 to a measurement of 9 with a d=1.0.
One of the primary reasons behind government oversight of the measurement process is to ensure that vendors are not employing improper measurements in their business transactions with both customers and shipping companies. Since a mobile dimensioner has the inherent ability to produce different certifiable measurements, a disreputable vendor, could in practice, move the device back and forth within the useable range, for example closer and father away, always looking at the reported dimension and then picking the larger dimension for overcharging customers and the smaller dimension for cheating shippers. Therefore, over time, a disreputable vendor can employ a certified mobile dimensioner to determine a method of measurement designed to systematically defraud customers and shippers.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile dimensioner designed to thwart activities intended to generate fraudulent measurements.